SkyWars Kits
Solo Kits Armorsmith *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Anvil **Enchanted book(Protection Environmental III, Sharpness I) **Bottle o' Enchanting x64 **Diamond Helmet Tips: Use your enchanted book on your best piece of armor if you are camping, your best weapon if you are raiding, or either if you are rushing. Cannoneer *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **TNT x16 **Redstone x32 **Iron boots(Protection Fall III, Protection Explosions III) **Water Bucket Tips: Get straight to middle without the risk of getting knocked off the edge! The water bucket is also very useful for breaking your fall. '' ''WARNING: The Cannoneer Kit is very glitchy, and using cannons can result in death in unexpected ways. Farmer *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Chainmail Chestplate(Protection projectile III) **Egg x64 **Gold Apple Tips: Use the eggs to knock people off the edge or scare them into their mines so you can safely bridge to other islands. Speleologist *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Iron Pickaxe (Endurability III, Sharpness I, Efficiency III) **Stone x16 Tips: Good to either start bridging or mining as soon as the game starts. Enchanter *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Enchantment Table **Bottle o' Enchanting x64 **Bookcase x8 Tips: Good for camping, as you cannot easily get enchantment tables otherwise. Fisherman *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Fishing Rod (Durability X, Knockback I) **Cooked Fish x16 Tips: Good for camping, as you can fairly easily prevent people from bridging over to your island. Hunter *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Bow **Arrow x10 Tips: ''Use the arrows to kill people or scare them into their mines so you can safely bridge to other islands.' '''Armorer' *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Gold Chestplate **Gold Leggings **Gold Boots Tips: An all-around useful kit in normal mode, as well as teams normal or insane. Knight *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Gold Sword(Durability V, Damage All II) **Gold helmet(Protection Environmental I) Tips: Good kit for rushing or raiding, as you can count on being able to kill people quickly with your high damage weapon. Ecologist *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Iron Axe(Dig Speed I) **Oak Wood x16 Tips: Take advantage of starting with blocks to start bridging the moment the game starts. Pyro *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **Flint and Steel(Durability X) **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Iron Chestplate **Splash Potion of Fire Resistance Tips: An all-around useful kit, as setting people on fire can catch them by surprise, weakening them for an attack. Snowman *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Snowball x16 **Snow Block x2 **Iron Shovel(Durability III) **Pumpkin Tips: A good kit for camping or rushing, especially on a snowy map. Troll *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **Web x16 **Firework Rocket x5 **Leather Helmet **Leather Chestplate **Leather Leggings **Leather Boots Tips: Use the cobwebs to trap players and keep them still while you use lava, or attack them whilst they try to unstick themselves. Team Kits Hunter *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Bow **Arrow x10 Tips: Use the arrows to kill people or scare them into their mines so you can safely bridge to other islands, OR try to get as many kills as possible whilst your teammate is collecting loot. Guardian *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **Obsidian x6 **Splash Potion of Damage Resistance x2 **Skeleton Egg x2 **Zombie Egg x2 Tips: An all around useful kit: Spawn the mob minions to defend your island while you mine, rush and spawn them on the central island, or spawn them to weaken opponents with better gear. Armorsmith *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Anvil **Enchanted book(Protection III, sharpness I) **Bottle o' Enchanting x64 **Diamond Helmet Tips: ''Use your enchanted book on your best piece of armor if you are camping, your best weapon if you are raiding, or either if you are rushing.'' Speleologist *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Iron Pickaxe(Durability III, Damage All I, Dig Speed III) **Stone x16 Tips: ''Good to either start bridging or mining as soon as the game starts.'' Enchanter *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Enchantment Table **Bottle o' Enchanting x64 **Bookcase x8 Tips: ''Good for camping, as you cannot easily get enchantment tables otherwise.'' Healer *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Splash Potion of Healing x3 **Splash Potion of Regen x2 Tips: An all around useful kit: using splash potions could catch anyone by surprise. Ecologist *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Iron Axe(Dig Speed I) **Oak Wood x16 Tips: ''Take advantage of starting with blocks to start bridging the moment the game starts.'' Scout *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Stone Sword **Potion of Speed x3 Tips: Scout is most useful on maps such as Canopy, Congo, and Chronos. Armorer *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Gold Chestplate **Gold Leggings **Gold Boots Tips: ''An all-around useful kit in normal mode, as well as teams normal or insane.'' Snowman *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Snowball x16 **Snow Block x2 **Iron Shovel(Durability III) **Pumpkin Tips: ''A good kit for camping or rushing, especially on a snowy map.'' Baseball Player *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Wooden Sword(Knockback II) Tips: This is an all-around great kit that could catch anyone by surprise. Knight *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Gold Sword(Durability V, Damage All II) **Gold helmet(Protection Environmental I) Tips: ''Good kit for rushing or raiding, as you can count on being able to kill people quickly with your high damage weapon, or for guarding your island whilst your teammate is collecting loot.'' Cannoneer *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **TNT x16 **Redstone x32 **Iron boots(Protection Fall III, Protection Explosions III) **Water Bucket Tips: Get straight to middle without the risk of getting knocked off the edge! The water bucket is also very useful for breaking your fall. ' ''''WARNING: The Cannoneer Kit is very glitchy, and using cannons can result in death in unexpected ways.' Mega kits Category:Skywars Category:Kits